Duck and tumble
by chantelle2003
Summary: Chapter 10. With both Dylan and Iain dead Sam is a millionare. But when Toms greed fights its way back he starts abusing sam. what will she do. Will she fight back or end up the same way as Iain.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's part one of this short/long story enjoy R&R please thanks.**

It was a warm summer morning Sam had awoken to the sound of the shower this meant Dylan was up. She sat up then laid back down when she heard Dylan getting up. She closed her eyes then opened them to feel Dylan kissing her on the head. When she heard him go down stairs she sat up and got up and went for a shower. When she came out her phone was ringing it was Tom. She sighed. She knew he liked her but she was married. Everyone said they would be perfect but she couldn't cheat on Dylan or could she. Just then she heard Dylan shout her. She quickly pulled on some clothes and went downstairs. Dylan had made her the lovely toast they had on their wedding day. She sighed at the thought of this and carried on eating. Just then Dylan walked out the door after telling her he was late for work. Just then she realised she could do her plan She grabbed her phone and rang for the blind dates. Where random people turn up at other peoples houses. She put in a time an hour after she and Dylan were home and there address now all she had to do is wait...

**So ill leave it there et ya all wondering what her plan is well wait and see ha ha thanks R&R**


	2. Scared

**Heres p2 I wont update here anymore for a few days as im back to school on Tuesday **

_**4 hours later**_

Both Sam and Dylan were home now. Sam was sat on Dylan's knee thinking how to fake cry. Just then the door bell ot went she knew it would be the desperate girl. She went to answer it. The girl said she was looking for her boyfriend Dylan Keogh. Sam knew it was the right Time she started to cry. When Dylan came to see what was wrong she wouldn't let him near her and she ram out of the door. Just then she thought what if tom had a girlfriend what would she do. By now she was really crying and was sat against the railings outside toms. She knew Tom would be coming round the corner soon and she had a plan. She swung over the bars and started crying. Pretending she was going to jump waiting for Tom to save her just then she heard him running to her. Just then Sam's hands slipped but she was caught by Toms nice gentle hands. She turned around to him. " why Sam?" he asked. Sam told him everything even though it wasn't true and he took her into his house and put her on his sofa and wrapped a cover around her. That was it her plan had worked but they were not together. Just then Tom was sat on the sofa looking at her just then Sam looked at him and they both leant together and started kissing. They stayed like this for ages. Until there was a knock at the door. Tom went to answer it Sam looked around his room until she heard a crash it was To0m he had been pushed to the side by Dylan who was coming to her...


	3. hugs kisses and alot of sorrys

**Sorry couldn't update been so busy but ill be on all night I think so I will update a lot tonight :). **

She sat there this was it how She was going to die. But instead he sat next to her and said he should never of set up a blind date and that it must of been a virus or something. She closed her eyes and sighed " Its over." she said. he sighed and walked out. Tom ran over to her and started asking her if she was all right she nodded and tom held her close. She felt his warmth overcome her and before she knew it she had stood up and gone outside. She felt terrible all this to get with Tom. Why didn't she just dump Dylan. Before she knew it she was sat on the harbour front. She swung over the bars and sat feet dangling of the edge. She started moving her feet till on of her shoes came of and fell into the harbour. She dived in after it and before she knew it, it was high tide. Waves came crashing over her dragging her under and every time she got back up she was pulled back down. She felt her foot get stuck in a trolly or something. She tried to get up but heard a crack then she heard her name being called and then everything turned fuzzy then black.

The next day ...

Sam awoke in a hospital with Tom beside her asleep she smiled. She now felt happy. She lay down until she slowly drifted off to sleep.

I'm looking for a co- writer message me if you would like to be co - writer


	4. Flashback

**So updates will be more regular for a while as im waiting for a co_ writer to write the next two chapters on another fic. On Toms POV its a flash back the flashbacks will be in itallics. In this chapter there will be swearing just to be warned.**

1 hour later...

Zoe walked over to were Sam is staying. She swung the curtain back round and walked into the cubical were she was greeted to an empty bed. She sighed and walked out. She went to big mac and asked him to search. They searched for over an hour when they gave up. Zoe went back to tell Tom. She walked over to the cubicle and sighed she knew this wouldn't go well. She walked in where she was greeted by none other than Sam herself. " where have you been?" she asked

" I went to toilet." Sam told her

Zoe sighed of relief. Just then Tom started to stir.

TOMS POV

I woke to the sound of Zoe and Sam then my thoughts of last night came to me.

_" where's Sam gone." Dylan screamed _

_" I don't know maybe to get away from this argument." I screamed back_

_" no you've fucked up big time already you dick." he screamed back_

_By then they were already running towards the door when they saw Sam struggling under the tide._

_"SAM!" They both screamed. Then she stopped struggling and didn't move. Me and Dylan both jumped in and got Sam out and took her back inside and laid her down while we called the paramedics._

Just then I was awoken by the sound of Sam's name panic struck me. Until I heard Sam say " its over Dylan and his reply was " its not over till I say it is." then I heard Sam shout get off me. That's when I fully awoke and went to grab him off Sam. When I saw she was struggling to breath. I grabbed Dylan and flung him off and out of the cubicle when Sam began to breath faster and faster.

**She was having a panic attack.**

**I put the last bit in bold to make it stand out more hope you liked it.**


	5. Nightmare on ED grounds

**So last update today before I go for an early night. Practicing for S.A.T.S tomorrow. People ask me how many chapters are you going to do ill be doing 20 at the least but I have something that will shock you all coming soon x. this chapters got swearing in so ...**

**she was having a panic attack...**

" Sam love can you hear me." Tom said and she nodded

" right I need you to try and slow down your breathing your having a panic attack." H e began to calm her down and soon she was fine. Later on Sam was well enough to be discharged. Tom lifted her off the bed and held her hand. They walked out of the ED hand in hand until they came across a new paramedic. Who's name was_ Ian Dean_. "Ian?" Sam asked

" how can I ..." but he stopped when he turned round and saw Sam in the hands of another man. This brought tears to his eyes remembering the first time they ever walked around hand in hand.

" Ian." he heard his name been shouted by Sam .

" umm what." he said

" what you doing here?"

" new job." he said

"right... and you think its ok to show up where** I **work and just act like nothing ever happened." she nearly shouted.

" yeah."

"fuck of Ian." she said and stormed.

" what's her problem." he muttered

" what was that." Tom shouted.

" I said what's her problem."

Tom grabbed him and pushed him against the ambulance behind him.

" Tom what do you think your doing?" Sam shouted pulling him off poor Ian."

" he said what's your problem."

" you know what Tom Fuck you your a waste of Time I know have no where to sleep no one who fucking cares about me so don't blame me when your left lonely." Sam said with tears in her eyes and then walked off. It was true she had no where to stay. She wasn't going to Tom both her were dead she had no other living relatives in or out of Holby. She was homeless. She sighed.

_**Back at the ED...**_

Tom was sat with tears streaming down his face. That was it he had lost her. Then he heard his phone beep. it was Sam. This brought a smile to his face he hadn't lost her. but it turned back to the upset Tom when he read it.

**Sender: Sam Nicholls**

**To: Tom**

**Its over.**

Then he turned to Ian who looked awfully happy. " what's wrong with you."

" Just got a message from Sam not a friendly one a love one."

**Sender: Sam**

**To: Ian **

**Will you be my new boyfriend Toms been a pain already x **

**Sender Ian**

**To: Sam**

**Sure x **

**Sender Sam**

**To: Ian **

**great x **


	6. OOPS

**Sorry its been a while been busy... Enjoy **

It had been 3 months since Sam and Tom had had the split. He had seen her once in those 3 months. He had walked past hers and Ians house every now and then and heard them laughing and joking with each other. One day when he was getting changed into his scrub Sam and Ian walked in.

" I cant wait." Sam said excitedly.

" I cant wait ." Ian said

" Wait for what?" Tom asked

" Were having triplets." Ian and Sam said together

With this news Tom slammed his locker and walked out. He couldn't take it. it was to early. Look what happened with Dylan. Surely she couldn't rush but then again that was Sam the rusher. If Ian wanted to play that game then he'll play it to Later on he bumped into Zoe. " Hey Zoe wanna go for a drink today after shift."

" Of course id love to."

" oh Zoe um I well I wondered if you well wanted to also go out with umm."

" of course I would tom just come to my office a sec. They walked to her office closer than you could get a laptop and the screen together. When they got in Zoe walked over to her sofa dragging Tom with her. When they got there they began to kiss but the kiss became more passionative but Zoe pulled away. " jump up." Tom jumped up and zoe moved the Sofa behind her rather large Desk and shut all the curtains and pulled Tom back onto the Sofa where they began snogging and snogging until they began to take off each others clothes until the were naked they kissed and kissed until they where against each other. About ten minutes later of them having Sex. Tess walked in. " oh Tom." Zoe said between breaths.

" Zoe I know you love tom but do you really need to pretend to..." But she was stopped by seeing Zoe and Tom doing it...

**I know that was rubbish btw in this Zoe can have children but I don't know if I get her pregnant R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

"AH. Zoe I expected more from you, slacking off. and I thought you were sleeping." Tess said.

"OOPS." Zoe said angrily.

4 days later

" Tom can I have a word." Tom nodded and went to her office where Nick was sat.

" Tom look im pregnant but..."

But that was it he was off to Sam like a flash. He had gotten the boss pregnant he said to himself.

**I wrote this while in a café hope u liked it. More to come later.**


	8. HA HA LOL

**people will be angry now saying "why did you get Zoe pregnant with tom." or " I want more TAM" Just wait please. BTW mentions of Self harm and suicide in this chapter there will be until chapter 11 now. Enjoy.**

It had been 5 months now since. Tom had been told that Zoe wasn't having his children but having nicks. He was now back with Sam, As he found out she was having his children. Ian had been really depressed since him and Sam had split up. That he had started Self harming and had been sectioned as he had attempted suicide by jumping off a bridge. It was 7:10 PM Sam was going on maternity leave and Zoe was now 6 months. Before the end of the shift Sam bumped into Dylan. He was getting Mr troy's notes. " Sam your going on leave today arnt you?" Dylan asked

" Yeah why." She replied

Dylan dragged her by the arm into the empty staff room. He pushed her onto the sofa. He didn't realise that the shift had finished. He went for sams neck with one of the knives on the side when Tom walked in, He grabbed Dylan and flung him along the room. When he grabbed him Dylan stabbed tom in his right hand side which made him fall onto Sam. he immediantly apoligsed. When he felt wet. Sam's waters had broke. He ran out to the reception where he found Tess. " Tess Sam's gone into labour." he shouted Everyone ran to the staff room and helped with the birth of 2 girls and 1 boy. Up in maternity the two girls Zoe and Bella were laid in a little Cot asleep quietly while Theo was laid in Sams arms asleep loudly.

IAN'S POV

I was just walking in for shift when I heard everyone talking about Sam's children who were just born a few hours ago. I felt angry not at her but at me for hitting her over and over again and letting her leave me. I walked up to maternity where I found Sam. I swung the curtain round to find three children laid in three cots. Each one sleeping covered in a white blanket. I sat in the chair next to a sleeping Sam when she began to stir. I stroked her hand and she opened her eyes and looked at me. I gung my head and walked out. I felt really bad. Were those kids mine or did she just want Tom.

END OF POV.

" We need to find a nice big house 4 bedrooms big garden. big living room and all that don't we." Sam Told Tom.

" well ill go and get a book and we'll see what's for sale shall we?" Tom told Sam and he went to get a leaflet from the Town hall.

meanwhile Samm logged onto Facebook and updated her status.

Sam nicholls

Shattered. Toms gone to get a housing book to look for a 4 bedroom house. But I just cannot be bothered.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry** its been a while been so busy. Anyway to make up for it ill do quite a few updates tonight as its 00:12. xx**

Ian's POV

Why oh Why did Sam have to leave me? maybe because I used to rape her or because I used to hit her and abuse her. But I was testing her. testing how shed cope. Well at least I have pictures of her naked body. I could use them stick them on my roof. Listen to her soft voice tape which I stole from the ED of her interview. I was decorating my room in the mental health ward in Holby. I don't know why but everything looked like Sam. In the ward it was mostly girls. So everywhere I looked was girls. I had managed to meet a group of boys who had had the same horrid fate as me. I took out my laptop and looked ata the time. it was 05:30. I knew Sam would be online so ill try and message her. I logged on when a message popped up in a group chat that I was in. I ignored this and went to see who was online. No sam yet so I decided to go on group chat. The message read.

_Secret meeting in the janitors cupboard tomorrow at 4:30 in the morning don't be late. _

I made a mental note of this. Just then Sam came online. I clicked on her name and typed.

_I am so so sorry about hurting you sam please please forgive me Sam please I love you._ quicker than a flash a reply came.

_No you had your chance and blew it. You abused me. I've moved on so why dont you._

That was it my heart broke in two. I ran out of my room and to the janitors cupboard. it was locked. I wondered down the corridor to the files. I took off a paper clip and shoved it in my pocket. I ran down the corridor and unlocked the door using a paper clip. I walked in and took a gun I was going to kill Tom. Thy kept guns in there as there once was a shooting at he school and many children were killed so since then kept guns. I took a pistol and went to facebook. I hid the gun in my inside secret pocket. When I went on facebook it was 7:00 I sent tom a message saying.

_Meet me at the Rifle club outside at 8:30 PM Im going to kill you Tom. For stealing away my Sam. You may live happily but im going to kill you. And if you don't come I will come to you house shoot the children in front of you then slowly kill sam in front of you an don't try anything stupid._

_Later ... ( 8:25 PM)_

_I walked over to where I arranged to meet tom he was already there. I fired a full round at him until I was sure he was dead the I kiked him. Yep he was dead. I then wondered off._

**Not a good chapter sorry.**


	10. Heir of thrones

**I'm sorry about the last chapter. But things will get better trust me. xx**

" yes 2 male found dead at the rifle club. One brutally murdered and the other suspected suicide. Murder weapon pistol. Get forensics down here immediately. We need to find out who they are an who there next of kin is." The police man radioed the other man.

" right this is Iain Dean aged 27. Next of kin is Samantha Nicholls." The forensics team announced. " The other man is Dylan Keogh aged 32. Next of kin also Samantha Nicholls." Announced the second man.

Back at the Kent home the were all in the basement listening to the radio when all of a sudden breaking news came on. " Breaking news. Police have found two men dead at the rifle club in Holby. The two men involved in the accident were named Dylan Keogh aged 32 who was murdered by the other man who killed himself named Ian Dean aged 27. Both of their next of Kin was Samantha Nicholls whom we think Mr Dean wanted Samantha get didn't get her." Just then their was a knock on he door. They came out of the basement and went to the door.


	11. will you Samantha Nicholls ?

**If you are confused about the last chapter what happened was Tom sam and the kids were hiding in the basement and Dylan was shot and Iain killed himself. The song lyrics are from Katy perry's Roar.**

" Tom what really happened ?" asked Sam placing her millions in a safe jar.

" well I got a message from Iain saying im going to kill you and if he didn't he would kill you and the kids instead, So I told Dylan and he said he'd go to keep you safe from him." said Tom his eyes not leaving the jar of money. " give me that money." Tom demanded

" what no." Sam replied

"NOW." he shouted grabbing her wrist

" get off me your hurting me."

" GET OFF HER." shouted 11 year old Theo

Tom flung her into the cupboards were she hit her head and knocked herself unconscious. Tom stormed off into the other room. Theo was used to protecting his mother. Ever since Iain and Dylan died and she got the money he started abusing her.

9 months later...

Sam was going to leave Tom today. She had packed her and her kids things as she had bought a house.2 Right Tom I wrote a song for you and I have recorded it." Sam said Tom nodded as she put it on

_ive got the eye of the tiger _

_dancing through fire_

_cos I am the champion ands your gonna hear me roar._

_you helped me down_

_but I got up_

_get ready cos I've had enough _

_I see it all I see it now_

The tape sung. Sam grabbed the bags and got the children and made a runner to their new house. It had 4 bedrooms 1 pink 1 purple 1 blue and one pale white. Theos room was blue with WWE posters on the walls a cabin bed with a TV and a laptop with I folding desk. The same with all the rooms. Sam made breakfast when a sudden pain went through her body. " argh." she gasped

" Mum are you alright." shouted Bella

" quick call Fletch and tell him the new address." shouted Theo

Minutes later the door flung over and Fletch came in. He grabbed Sam. " Sam are you alright?" Fletch shouted. Just then Natalie barged in with a suitcase. " here you cheating scum bag" she shouted flinging the suitcase at Fletch. Fletch sighed and took Sam to the sofa. Where she calmed down. She thanked Fletch. When he asked where tom was Theo answered. " shouldn't you be getting home to your girlfriend." sam said

" if I had one." came his reply

" shouldn't you be with your boyfriend."

" if I had one."

suddenly they became closer and closer until their lips met. " will you Samantha Nicholls be my girlfriend ?" said Fletch between smirks

Sam went in for a kiss. That's a yes then thought Fletch.


	12. i feel great

**OOH hope you liked my jump in time. Ive always thought Flam would be good. LOL enjoy. This will be the last chapter today as im at a party at 5:30 till late.**

**2 years later...**

Fletch and Sam were now engaged with a 4th child who was one called Edward.

SAMS P.O.V

Fletch makes me feel safe. He keeps me happy. He dosnt force me to do anything and we take everything in turns. The kids call him dad as he adopted them. Everything feels so right. But I have a feeling something will go wrong. I sit on the sofa while Fletch sets the table. He comes in and sits next to me. Just then theirs a knock at the door. " I'll get it!" shouts Bella holding Edward. She goes to the door. Just then someone barges through. "Who's the new on then?" Tom shouts. He looks at Fletch then at me his mouth open. He runs towards me but Fletch grabs him and pushes him to the floor. Tom looks at my hand. " your engaged." he shouts

" yes yes we are and you cant do anything about it." I said.

With that Tom flung the chair and went to punch Edward but was stopped by Theo. I sighed a sigh of relief. Just then Tom left. Fletch grabbed hold of me tightly and started whispering into my ear. Just then hee stood up and got Edward and sat him in my arms where he fell asleep. I took him up to his crib and placed him In. Then I went in the shower. When I went down Fletch was cooking tea so I shouted Zoe and Bella and they cam down stairs for tea while Theo helped Fletch.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
